“ BeühaA ! Wir sind Nevada Tan! ”
by dja
Summary: [Nevada Tan] 1fic sur le groupe Allemand Nevada Tan formé de Franky:chant Timo:rap David:gratte, clavier et chant Linke:basse Jan:DJ et Juri:batteur! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

" **BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan****!! "**

**Titre : **" BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan!! " _(Beuha !! Nous sommes Nevada Tan !!)_

**Auteur :** _dja (sans majuscule !! --')_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Dédicace :** A Bab, Linke et David

Chapitre 1 : Die Dusche

« Scheiβe ! »

Un grand brun déboula en courant dans le salon.

« Hey les gars ! Z'avez pas vu mon portable ?!

- hum… ?

- Mon portable ? répéta le brun. »

L'un des deux garçons assis sur le canapé poussa un juron et jeta un regard noir au nouveau venu.

« Linke ! A cause de toi Jan vient encore de me battre !

- Nananèreuh ! se moqua ledit Jan.

- M'en fout ! T'es nul, t'es nul ! Assume ton nullité Timo ! T'as pas vu mon portable ?! »

Timo lança son regard le plus haineux au brun avant de retourner à son jeu.

« Il est dans la salle de bain je crois… bougonna-t-il, espèce de sale bassiste à la noix ! »

Linke s'en répondre à la provocation du jeune chanteur se dirigea vers la salle de bain en balançant un vague "danke". Il entra dans la salle de bain et entendit l'eau qui coulait. Scheiße ! Quelqu'un était sous la douche ! Priant pour que la personne n'entende pas son intrusion et ne le traite de pervers, Linke continua son avancé sur la pointe des pieds. Forcement son portable se trouvait sur le lavabo, autrement dit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Na na na na ! Bis kein regen mehr fällt ! fredonna le gars sous la douche. »

Linke stoppa tout mouvement.

« Na na na na ! Am abgrund entlang !... (1)

- J'hallucine ou il chante sous la douche celui-la ! s'exclama le brun dans un souffle. »

Linke soupira et se re-concentra sur son objectif plutôt que sur la voix qui s'échappée de sous la douche. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque pat dudit portable et réussit à l'atteindre du bout des bras. Ouf ! Bon à présent il ne manquait plus qu'à faire la même chose mais dans le sens inverse. C'est ce moment que le petit appareil choisit pour rugir. Linke sursauta et le lâcha sans faire attention. Celui-ci glissa jusqu'au pieds de la douche. Nein ! Nein ! Nein ! Scheiße ! Il fallait qu'il sonne à ce moment précis ! La sonnerie s'arrêta enfin tandis que le brun pria de tout cœur que l'individu n'ai rien entendu. Linke s'approcha à nouveau et tendit la main pour récupérer le coupable de tout ce vacarme mais à cet instant le rideau de la douche bougea. Linke retint sa respiration et se plaqua contre le mur, dans les serviettes. Scheiße ! Scheiße ! Une main passa sous le rideau, au raz du carrelage, une main aux ongles noirs !

« David ! s'étouffa le bassiste en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les serviettes. »

De tous ses colocataires il fallait que ce soit David !

« LINKEUUUH ! maudit l'autre avec le portable dans la main. Ton portable qui sonne ! »

Vu la manière dont il avait hurlé, David ne se doutait pas que Linke se trouvait lui aussi dans la salle bain, ce qui le soulagea fortement. De sa main libre David écarta le rideau. Hein ?! Was ?! Was ?! Scheiße ! Le portable ! Scheiße ! Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas prendre sa douche avec ! David sortit donc de la douche encore ruisselant. Linke plaqua une main devant ses yeux et se mit à prier. Il pria, pria, pria que David ne se retourne pas ! Il n'avait rien à faire dans la salle de bain pendant que son colocataire prenait sa douche mais si en plus celui-ci le surprenait à le mater sous la douche… Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque David reposa l'appareil sur le ord du lavabo puis il murmura :

« Bon, toi tu restes là ! J'te rendrai à ton propriétaire dès que j'aurai finit de rincer cette tignasse ! »

Ses cheveux ! David était entrain de se laver les cheveux ! Linke se mordit violemment les lèvres ! Si Timo avait été là ! Probablement qu'il se serait foutu de sa gueule ! De sa gueule à lui, pas à David ! Scheiße ! Scheiße ! Mais qu'il y retourne sous sa douche ! Nein en fait ! Qu'il prenne tout son temps, mais que par pitié, qu'il ne se retourne pas ! De longues secondes passèrent et David n'avait toujours pas regagné douche. Peut-être l'avait-il surpris ? Linke tenta le tout pour le tout ! Il enleva un doigt, puis deux, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il retira sa main et ouvrit les yeux avant de re-plaquer à nouveau sa main ! Schei… Linke déglutit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre comme ça ! A poil au milieu de la pièce ! Neiiin ! Pas David ! Pas là ! C'était impossible !

« Allez mon petit Linke ! On chasse toutes ces pensés obscènes de sa tête et on se calme ! Pfiuuu… »

Linke ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique chute de rein. Il… Il était tout simplement sublime ! Les cheveux en batailles, ruisselant d'eau. Le corps musclé et cette chute de rein ! Linke rougit tout simplement, priant à présent pour que l'instant dure une éternité ! Ce qui, heureusement ou malheureusement (tout cela dépendait du point de vue), ne se réalisa pas. Linke chopa la première serviette à portée de main pour se cacher tandis que David glissait son corps sous l'eau chaude. Linke faillit s'effondrer de soulagement. Il reprit ses esprits après ces quelques minutes fortes en émotions et sortit de la pile. Il réfléchit et préféra repartir sans son trophée qui aurait trahit sa présence dans la salle de bain. Il entreprit donc de faire demi-tour mais ce qui devait arriver arriva ! L'eau que David avait répandue en sortant de la douche avait rendu le sol glissant et le pauvre bassiste s'étala de tout son long au pied de la douche, à quelques centimètres à peine du rideau. Linke rougit et se mordit les lèvres : la tentation était trop forte ! Mais il devait se retenir ! Après tout, c'était David qui se tenait nu juste derrière cette si mince barrière ! Linke se releva d'un bond et se rua sur la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Y'a quelqu'un ?! demanda le guitariste en entendant la porte claquer. »

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son démêlage de tignasse. Linke arriva à bout de souffle dans le salon sous le regard interrogateur de Timo qui tentait tant bien que mal à éclater le "ninja" à Soulcalibur II(2).

« Bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu l'as trouvé ou pas ton portable ? demanda Timo tandis que le ninja de Jan achevait le personnage du rappeur. »

Linke acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se laissa glisser sur le canapé.

« Il était bien dans la salle de bain…

- …

- … et David était sous la douche… souffla Linke. »

Jan qui commençait déjà une nouvelle partie s'arrêta et le dévisagea, Timo en fit de même.

« Was ?! ajouta Linke en haussant les épaules.

- T'as maté David sous la douche ?! »

Linke ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant plutôt à savoir si c'était une question de reproche ou si bien au contraire, celle-ci avait été posée par ses deux colocataires intéressés. Il avait intérêt à bien choisir ses mots s'il ne voulait pas avoir quelques ennuis plus tard.

« Si je l'ai maté sous la douche… ?

- … »

Linke esquissa un sourire : Jan et Timo bavaient presque en attendant la réponse. Finalement le bassiste trouva une issue facile à la question.

« Vous auriez fait quoi vous à ma place ? retourna-t-il la question comme si de rien n'était. »

Les deux se regardèrent puis fixèrent à nouveau Linke.

« Tu l'as maté ! déclaré Jan en le pointant du doigt.

- Was ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?! riposta le brun.

- Ho ho ! ricana Timo. Me dis pas que c'est ce que tu aurais fait Jan ?!

- Nein ! Mais lui il l'a fait ! J'en suis sur ! Sinon il aurait pas détourné la question !

- C'est pas vrai ! Arrête de dire que de la merde Jan ! se défendit l'accusé. Tout façon j'étais derrière les serviettes alors je risquais pas de voir grand chose !

- HA HA ! Tu vois ! T'as essayé d'le mater !

- Schnauze !

- Moi en tout cas, je l'aurais maté à mort ! ajouta Timo.

- Mater qui ?! »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. David venait d'entrer dans le salon, torse nu, une serviette sur la tête et une autre nouée autour de sa taille.

« Bien, te mater toi ! Sous la douche ! renchérit Timo un large sourire barrant son visage sous le regard noir que lui lançaient Jan et Linke. »

David souleva un sourcil cherchant une once de plaisanterie dans la remarque du chanteur. Puis il renonça, saisit un cousin du canapé et le balança dans la gueule de Timo.

« Espèce d'obscène obsédé pervers ! plaisanta-t-il. Fallait me le demander avant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! »

David tendit sa main vers Linke, rouge écarlate sans aucune raison apparente.

« Tiens ! Ton portable ! Il a sonné quand j'étais sous la douche.

- Ah euh… danke ! remercia le bassiste. Tu sais qui a appelé ?

- Nein j'ai pas fait gaf' ! »

Linke consulta l'historique du petit appareil avant de pousser un juron.

« TIMO !

- Was ? demanda l'intéressé.

- C'est toi qui m'as appelé !

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis sur que t'as fait exprès !

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça… ?

- Parce que tu savais que… »

Mais il se tut comprenant soudainement où Timo voulait en venir. Pour toute réponse celui-ci lui tira la langue avant d'ajouter :

« Bon, ça vous dit un p'tit tournois à Soulcalibur ?! J'en ai marre de tout le temps gagner face à Jan !

- Mais je t'emmerde ! s'exclama Jan. J'te signale qu'on en est à 21 victoires pour moi pour seulement 1 défaite, ducon !

- Bon le cosplayer, t'es gentil et tu te la fermes ! Linke, tu prends qui comme joueur ?

- Link… (3)

- Sans blague ! le taquina David, toujours torse nu et vêtu d'un simple serviette.

- Was ?

- Nein, rien ! Au fait, où sont passés Juri et Frank ?

- 'Sont sortis faire des courses, j'crois, répondit Jan. Heureusement qu'on a Frank, parce que les pâtes de Timo ça va bien un temps !

- Bon toi, tu prends ton ninja et chut ! répliqua le rappeur en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche. Tu prends qui David ?

- Euh… Je sais pas trop… Celui-là ! Avec le bâton !

- Mouwahahha ! Tu vas encore perdre ! se moqua le bassiste.

- Tais-toi Linke ou j'te balance ! rétorqua Timo.

- Balancer quoi ? demanda David tandis que Linke devenait rouge écarlate.

- Rien ! Bon on se la fait cette partie ?! »

_A suivre…_

(1) Nein, vous n'hallucinez pas, le gars chante du Tokio Hotel (Durch den Monsun) sous la douche (c'est authentique ! xD)

(2) Pour les incultes, Soulcalibur 2 est un jeu de baston sur Gamecube !

(3) Toujours pour les incultes (huhu) Link est le héros de la saga "Zelda" et se trouve être aussi un personnage de SC2. Bon après j'vous explique pas le jeu de mot entre Linke et Link !

Schnauze – ta gueule

Note : YattaaA !! Voici en avant première, the first fanfic de Nevada Tan (enfin du moins à part en Deutschien j'en ai pas trouvé d'autres…). Pour ceux/celles qui ne connaissent pas Nevada Tan, bien… z'avez cas demander des infos que je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner ! xD

Tchüss les gens


	2. Chapter 2

" **BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan!! "**

**Titre : **" BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan!! " _(Beuha !! Nous sommes Nevada Tan !!)_

**Auteur :** _dja (sans majuscule !! --')_

**Disclaimer :** Frank, Timo, David, Linke, Jan et Juri ne m'appartiennent pas… Ceci est une fiction !

**Dédicace :** A Bab, Linke et David

**Note : **Vilà le chapitre 2 ! nyark nyark nyark Je préfère prévenir ! Ce chapitre monte encore d'un cran au niveau de la perversité _(èé j'ai pas dis que c'était du yaoi non plus !)_ Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Verderbt

Les quatre garçons enchaînèrent combats sur combats, variant les difficultés. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux autres garçons.

« Z'êtes encore entrain de jouer !? remarqua l'un d'entre eux pourvue d'un bonnet. Vous pourriez nous donnez un coup de main !

- Bah… Laisse-les s'éclater un peu, ils nous entendent même pas ! soupira l'autre sous les cris des excités. Ce soir on mange Chinois les gars !

- Y'a des sushis ?! réagit soudainement Timo en sautant littéralement de sa place.

- Peut-être…

- Mouwahahha ! Timo ! Jan vient encore de t'éclater ! »

Ledit Timo se retourna et contempla le massacre apparue à l'écran.

« Du bist tot ?! Was ? Comment ça je suis "tot" ?! Nein ! Jan ! T'as triché !

- Pfff… Tu dis tout le temps ça ! T'es mort, t'es mort !

- Tu vas voir si je suis mort moi ! »

Timo sauta au cou du gars masqué et le fit basculer à la renverse, tentant tant bien que mal de l'étrangler.

« Bon, euh… Les gars, Lefti et moi on joue à votre place ! calla David entres deux rugissements du rappeur.

- Ja, ja ! Si tu veux ! Juste le temps que j'achève ce ninja-là (1) de mes propres mains !

- 'Kay ! rigola Linke en prenant le joystick. Bon c'est partit mon petit Davii !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répliqua le guitariste le sourire aux lèvres. »

Le guitariste et le bassiste étaient côte à côte, les doigts repliés sur leur manette, attentifs et prêts à "frapper" l'autre dès que le combat commencerait. Ce qui arriva très rapidement ! Mais au lieu de jouer simplement, David s'amusa à taquiner Linke qui en fit de même. Il se chatouillèrent, se frappèrent même. David sautant sur Linke pour lui cacher l'écran. Linke tentant la même chose pour retrouver l'avantage ! Franky et Juri ne s'entendaient même plus dans la cuisine tant le vacarme que faisaient leurs quatre colocataires était assourdissant !

« Au moins avec un petit peu de chance ils seront morts avant le repas ! hurla Juri au chanteur juste en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- ARRÊTE DAVID ! TU ME CHATOUILLES ! rugit une voix dans le salon.

- MOUWAHAHHA !

- Je disais qu'ils vont peut-être s'entre-tuer ! renchérit Juri.

- Ouais ! On aura plus à manger !

- YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Le cri que poussa David figea l'atmosphère. Jan et Timo, toujours au sol se redressèrent un peu pour comprendre l'origine de ce cri de joie intense. David, le joystick dans la main droite, debout sur le canapé, sa serviette toujours sur la tête (ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement fin) sautillait de joie :

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai encore battu Lefti ! Nananana ! J'ai gagné ! I am the best ! hu hu chatonna-t-il en exécutant une petite chorégraphie (2). »

Ledit Lefti le regardait d'un regard noir et hésita longuement à tirer sur la seule serviette qui couvrait le vainqueur.

« HU HU ! J'ai gagné… ! gazouillait toujours le type quand une boule orange, noir et blanche sauta sur lui, s'agrippant à sa taille. Kyaaa…arg ! Linaaa ! »

Le chat prénommé "Lina" avait bondit sur le guitariste et s'était accroché à la seule chose accrochable sur David : autrement dit sa serviette de bain qui s'envola en même temps que le petit félin ! David bascula lui aussi dans le vide atterrissant complètement nu sur le pauvre Linke (qui n'avait rien demandé) et par chance (tout dépendait une fois de plus du point de vue de l'observateur) la serviette retomba elle aussi, sur les jambes de David.

« Aïïïeuuuh ! Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'es trop lourd ! Pousse ton gros cul de là ! se plaignit le bassiste écrasé. »

Mais l'autre ne fit que se redresser tandis que Lina venait se blottir dans ses bras.

« Mhuuu ma petit Lina, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur toi ! Rooooh mais oui je t'aime quand même !

- Daviiiii !! couinait toujours le brun en dessous.

- David ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous à poil sur Linke ? intervint Franky qui venait de débouler dans le salon pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Hein ?! Que quoi ?! Sur Linke ?! HAN ! Désolé mon pauvre petit Lefti je t'ai écrasé ! s'excusa David en se poussant.

- Ja ! Danke ! J'avais remarqué ! répliqua l'écrabouillé. »

Tous rigolèrent devant le comique de la situation puis après quelques minutes de rigolade, David finit par aller s'habiller avant de passer à table. Malgré le repas "Chinois", Franky avait pensé aux sushis de Timo. Après un bon festin bien arrosé préparé par Frank et Juri (du moins surtout par Frank), les six garçons se posèrent rassasiés dans le salon.

« BeühaaaA !

- Raaah ! Putain t'es crade Timo !

- Was ?! C'est naturel un rot ! Nein ?

- Raaah, mais toi t'es crade !

- Gngn… C'est pas d'ma faute ! répliqua l'intéressé.

- T'avais cas pas boire comme un trou aussi !

- Hey mais j'ai pas bu beaucoup en plus !

- Pfff… 'porte nawak !! »

Tandis que Timo et Juri se disputaient sur le fait que les rots du rappeur étaient plus ou moins naturels, Frank alla dans la cuisine et rapporta plusieurs bières.

« Yuhu ! A boire !

- Nein, pas toi Timo ! répliqua Jan en lui prenant la bouteille des mains ! T'as d'jà assez bu pendant le repas !

- Et alors ?! Toi tu peux même pas boire avec ton machin sur la gueule ! Alors chut !

- Mais je t'emmerde ! répliqua l'homme masqué en se disputant la bière avec le rappeur.

- Bon à part ça on fait quoi ? demanda un autre.

- Euh… J'sais pas trop !

- HAN ! HAN ! Moi je sais ! sautilla Jan en laissant finalement son butin au rappeur quelque peu possessif à tendances violentes. Le jeu de la bouteille ! »

L'un d'eux avait bien proposé un strip-poker, à condition, bien entendu, que David se remette en serviette mais celui-ci avait refusé, considérant qu'il aurait été désavantagé face à "une bande d'obscènes obsédés pervers" ! Tous rouspétèrent et devant l'incapacité collective à proposer un autre jeu, celui de la bouteille fut adopté. La bouteille fut donc lancée pour désigner le premier des gars qui lancerait le défi. La bouteille tourna, tourna, tourna et arrêta sa course sur David.

« Raaah… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les trucs à faire ?!

- Parce que ! Bon allez, lance un défi et re-fait la tourner !

- pfff… Bon, bien, euh… J'embrasse celui qui est désigné par la bouteille !

- HEIN ? rugit Linke. Mais t'es degu' comme mec toi en fait !

- Rooo… Tout de suite les grands mots toi ! répliqua le guitariste. J'ai pas dit ou je l'embrassé aussi ! C'est toi l'obsédé Lefti (3) !

- Gngn…

- Bah moi en tout cas, j'veux pas qu'tu m'embrasses ! Pas envie que tu salisses mon masque !

- Pfff… De toute façon, toi tu triches tout le temps, on voit jamais ta gueule ! répliqua David avec mauvaise foie.

- HAN ! T'as vu qu'tes un obsédé ! »

David saisit la bouteille et la relança. Une nouvelle fois, elle tourna, tourna, tourna passant tour à tour devant Jan, Juri, Linke, lui, Frank et Timo. Jan ne s'intéressait que vaguement au sort de la bouteille, Frank et Juri la fixait nerveusement pensant à toutes les folies dont était capable leur colocataire guitariste, Timo semblait quelque peu à l'ouest, probablement à cause du petit demi-litre de bière (plus les autres) qu'il s'était enfilés durant le repas tandis que Linke semblait prier. David attendait avec impatience la sentence en se mordillant les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin il y eut un grand silence dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Timo.

« Was ? demanda-t-il. »

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. David, quant à lui, rajusta ses longs cheveux de jais et s'approcha lascivement de Timo.

« Et beh ! Heureusement que t'es plus en serviette toi ! ricana le rappeur.

- Ah ja ?! Pourquoi ça ?

- Comme ça… sourit l'autre en observant le brun se rapprocher de lui. »

David était maintenant tout prés et s'agenouilla face à sa proie. Il le fixa longuement, sous le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ? s'impatienta Timo.

- Rooo…Mais laisse-le faire ça dans les règles de l'art ! plaisanta Jan dont la propreté de son bandeau ne semblait plus être l'intérêt principal. »

Les quatre garçons observaient la scène en silence, guettant les moindres mouvements suspects du bourreau. David s'approcha encore un peu plus du chanteur et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule tandis que l'autre alla se perdre sur sa taille. Puis dans la seconde qui suivit il balança sa tête en avant et la nicha dans le cou de l'autre, suçotant sa peau blanche. Timo poussa un petit gémissement de surprise tandis que David se rapprochait encore plus près de lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa peau et remontèrent lentement le long de son cou.

« Oh oh ! Mais c'est que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! sous entendit le rappeur.

- Hé hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je perds pas de temps moi ! »

Les quatre autres ne manquaient pas une miette du petit défi qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. David s'écarta du visage et Timo et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le rappeur haussa les sourcils attendant un mouvement de la part de son vis-à-vis, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un large sourire vicieux sur le visage du guitariste. Il saisit subitement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Sous l'effet de surprise Timo agrippa le t-shirt du brun pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Après quelques secondes, Timo, qui croyait en avoir finit avec le défi, sentit discrètement la langue de David se lier à la sienne et durant un bon moment elles s'enlacèrent lascivement.

« Euh… Les gars ! Z'avez pas bientôt fini ? balança Franky au bout d'un moment. Timo c'est à toi de jouer. »

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais David ne lâche pas Timo pour autant et c'est avec une moue déçue qu'il couina :

« Mais euh… C'est mon Timo rien qu'à moi ! Naaa ! Je lui fais des bisous si je veux !

- Wep mais nous aussi on peut en profiter nein ? s'éminça Linke.

- Neineuuuh ! Pas toi le mateur pervers ! Protège moi Davii ! rouspéta Timo en s'agrippant au coup de son homologue. »

Linke rougit violemment et baissa les yeux.

« Gngn…

- Ouais ! Moi je suis d'accord ! C'est toujours les même qui ont tout ! soutint Jan. Toujours les mêmes qui ont le droit à des bisous et tout et tout !

- Ouais ! Pas content ! Pas content ! Pas content ! renchérit Franky le point levé en plaisantant.

- Raaah ! Mais vous êtes tous une bande d'obsédé ! Et même une sacrée bande d'obscène obsédé pervers ! s'irrita David. Puisque c'est comme ça ! Plus personne n'aura de bisous et je vais me coucher ! Na ! »

Dédaigneux, il se leva et fit demi-tour,.

« Neineuuuh ! Davii ! se lamenta Timo en s'accrochant à sa jambe pour l'empêcher de partir. Resteuuuh avec moi ! C'est eux les pervers ! C'est pas moi ! »

Mais David continua d'avancer, en boitant quelque peu.

« C'est Linke le pervers !

- Hey ! Je n'te permets pas ! riposta ledit pervers.

- Davii ! Ich liebe diiich ! »

David s'arrêta et contempla la larve étendue à ses pieds. Timo lui faisait des yeux à la Bambi et le suppliait du regard.

« Peuh ! M'en fiche ! répondit-il en envoyant un coup de pied pour se libérer du chanteur un peu trop collant. J'vais me coucher ! »

Il tourna les talons une nouvelle fois en direction de sa chambre, entra et claqua la porte.

_A suivre…_

Notes :

(1) Timo parle bien entendu de Jan qui "un peu" le look d'un ninja !! xD

(2) Je vous laisse imaginer la scène ainsi que la petite danse David !!

(3) Je précise que "Lefti" est le surnom de Linke !! Pour les surnoms des autres, ils assez transparent pas besoin de vous les expliquer.

Vocabulaire :

Du bist tot : Tu es mort

Lascivement : _(on m'a conseillé d'expliquer ce mot alors je vous mets directement la définition du dico)_ adv. dégageant d'une grande sensualité pouvant susciter le désir sexuel.

Tadaaam ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'ai écris le chapitre 1 et le début du 2 en même temps mais n'écrivant pas l'histoire tout d'un coup mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai pas mal tardé à poster voulant d'abord commencer le chap 3 ! Voilà pour les petites explications ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Reviews ?!

Ganz Liebe Grüße _(j'adore cette expression )_ Ciao

dja_(ya)_


	3. Chapter 3

" **BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan!! "**

**Titre : **" BeühaA !! Wir sind Nevada Tan!! " _(Beuha !! Nous sommes Nevada Tan !!)_

**Auteur :** _dja (sans majuscule !! --')_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Dédicace :** A Bab, Linke et David

**Résumé :** Bien… je vous fais un mini-résumé ! (Attention ce sera pas tjs… lol Mais parce que ça fait longtemps) Nos 6 compères du sublimisime groupe Nevada Tan (huhu) vive quelques préripéties au sein de leur chaleureux foyers Hambourgeois. L'anniversaire de Franky arrive et c'est pourquoi Linke (et puis les autrs aussi) décide d'organiser THE anniversaire que le chanteur en pourra pas oublier de si tôt ! Enjoy :p

Voui bon ok c'est du gros n'imp' ce résumé.. –'

**Note 1 : **Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois-ci j'ai fait un mini-résumé : la classe nan ?! dja, qd arrêtera-tu de te lancer des fleurs ? Bien quoi j'ai le droit quand même après tout ce que LE méchant me faire subire au bahut ouiiiiiin XD

**Note 2 : **Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté parce que je trouvais que ce chapitre 3 n'était pas assez long… à présent c'est même LE PLUS long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, surtout lorsque je sasi que cette fic se perd dans les nombreuses pages du site.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Marian, Amyline, Clairenette :** Nyappy que ça te plaise !! Voilà (enfin) la suite, bonne lecture !

**Vers d'o : **(sympa le pseudo lol) En mm tps c'est normal que tu connaisses que quelques unes de leurs musiques vu qu'ils n'ont sortis qu'un seul album. XD Donc voilà, au départ c'était une des toutes premières fics sur Netan mais vu le tps que je mets à l'écrire lol En tt cas j'espère que tu la trouves moins gnan gnan que les nombreux « moi et ma copine ont rencontre truc et paf : le grd amour « (bien qu'il arrive que certaine soit bien écrite)

**Bab :** En partouz ?! oO ptain heureusement que je relis tes posts des fois toi ! lol dsl cette fois t'aura pas l'exclu de tt le chap parce que je l'ai finis tard (au lieu de réviser ma physik) ! « Fais pas ta victime de la mort qui court !! » ça faisait lontps ça :p dommage j'en n'ai plus eut depuis lontps des comme ça XD Bon allez j'te laisse enfin lire la suite du chap 3 tchu/ küsse PS : re-BeühaA

**Anyssa : **Je savais mm pas qu'on pouvait trouver des fics juste en tapant le nom du grp ms bon tant mieux XD Wouha si j'ai le droit à la première exclu depuis 3ans :p

**Mein gemüüüüüüüüse** (tjs aussi chiant de te mettre plein de Ü lol) : bon ça fait un moment ms mtn tu connais Netan ! Mtn j'ai plus qu'à te prévenir que j'ai poster la suite küsse ich liebe dich mein gemüse 333333483333

**Mariiiiiie** (cbn de i cette fois !) Ptain jviens de relire ton com et jai mis du tps à comprendre (trop schoked XD) ms voui tu l'aura ton bisou ! sur la joue c'te fois ? hein quoi vx dire ? huhu :p

**Asocial girl :** Nyappy que tu aime et que ça leur fasse de la pub XD Voilà ton chap 3 :3

**Saphira :** dsl de te décevoir ms celle sur TH mettra plus de tps à arriver (des petits pbl avc Bill et un certain Jean lol) ms tkt elle arrivera. En tt cas voilà celle de Netan ! Enjoy :p

**Manon :** Ouin moi aussi je voulais aller à leur concert mais chu parti de Paris 2jours avant T.T Bon entre tps ils en ont fait d'autre ms forcement pas près de chez moi…

**Private Jock :** Vu qu'tai accro et le tps que j'ai mis a poster il aurait peut ê fallut que tu arrives pas à le lire XD

Bonne lecture alors (et gaf à trop de dépendance :p)

**Ali :** j'comprends pas pk vous avez tous du mal avec le chap2 ! ms bon…Encore accro ? Va falloir que je prévoit une cellule de crise après ou bien le chap 3 vous aidera de lui tt seul ? ' Lol çam fait marrer, je crée la dépendance ! (marde pk ça marche pas tt les jours ouin)

**Naru :** Bon chere naru on se calme tt de suite ! mais nan je dec' ! tu vas voir comme promis, l'avion… huhu j'en dit pas plus :p sur ms si t'as d'autres questions tchu/

**Laura :** Et voui David a du succés (enfin en mm tps un guitariste qui descend jouer ds la fosse ça impose le respect lol) Timo dit « ich liebe dich » amicalement enfin du moins là oui… :p Je sais pas trop si Linke a reconnu la chanson de David (il était a mon avis trop concentré sur son portable ou sur David lui-mm lol)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Coca

On n'était que début avril mais le printemps se faisait déjà bien ressentir en Allemagne comme un peu partout en Europe. Assis dans la cuisine Linke soupira bruyamment.

« Scheiße ! C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais d'organiser ce voyage à la con !

- Roooh ! Te plains pas ! C'était ton idée après tout ! T'avais cas choisir un cadeau moins… euh… comment dire… moins encombrant ! répliqua David.

- Gngn…

- Quand même, le Canada !

- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est son "trip" aussi ! Et puis 20 ans, c'est pas tous les jours !

- Mouais…

- Si tu veux, pour ton anniversaire de 20 ans, j'te ferais aussi un gros cadeau que ça David ! sourit le bassiste. Ca nous fera quand même un petit voyage sympa ! Nein ?!

- Ouais ! bailla le brun. Bon ,c'est quoi le problème ! Plus de place là-bas ?! Ils sont sous la neige ?! Ou alors le gars s'est fait bouffer par un grizzli ?!

- Un grizzli… ?

- Hallo ! Qu'est ce vous faites les gars ? »

Linke bondit sur les deux ou trois papiers étalés devant lui.

« Hey ! Mais ça va, ce n'est que moi !

- P'tain tu m'as fait peur ! rouspéta Linke sous les rires étouffés de David.

- T'inquiète ! De toute façon, Franky est sorti faire un tour avec Timo !

- Et alors ?! On sait jamais !

- Mouais c'est ça ! T'es juste un peu peureux ! ricana le batteur en penchant la tête dans le frigo. Vous voulez du coca ? »

Juri attrapa la bouteille et sortit trois verres.

« Bon c'est quoi le problème alors ? reprit David.

- Y'a qu'ils avaient compté que quatre chambres au lieu de six !

- Bah… Si c'est que ça… On pourra toujours se tasser et dormir à deux dans une chambre ! proposa David tandis que Juri leur servait de grands verres de coca.

« N'empêche que je me demande si c'est pas un peu risqué de laisser deux garçons dans la même chambre ! En plus c'est l'hôtel quand même ! continua Linke.

- Pfff… 'Porte nawak ! plaisanta Juri. Tu lis trop de fanfiction yaoi Linke ! (1) »

David recracha instantanement tout le coca qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Linke qui se trouvait en face de lui !

« Aaah ! P'tain ! David j'en ai plein la gueule !

- Lefti !? Des fanfics yaoi ?! s'étranglait toujours le guitariste.

- Juri ! Passe-moi la bouteille ! déclara Linke le regard haineux.

- Was ?

- La bouteille ! »

Mais le batteur ne réagissant pas, Linke prit son verre et le vida dans la figure du brun en face de lui qui poussa un juron.

« Juri passe-moi la bouteille ! exigea cette fois-ci David.

- NEIN ! Juri ne lui passe surtout pas ! »

Au lieu de ça, Linke s'en saisit et la secoua comme un fou. Aucun des deux garçons ne réagit lorsque le bassiste ouvrit la bouteille faisant exploser la boisson sur eux et dans toute la cuisine.

« KYAAA ! 'Spece de maladeuh ! hurlèrent les deux en cœur. »

Linke lâcha son arme et s'enfuit en ricanant de la cuisine.

« Attends tu vas voir ! rugit David en remplissant à nouveau son verre avec le fond de bouteille. »

Il rattrapa Linke et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Mouwahahha ! Tu fais moins le malin là mon p'tit Lefti !

- Nein ! Nein ! Tu m'écrases Davii ! Et puis je suis plus grand que toi d'abord ! Tu me dois le respect !

- M'en fout ! »

Le guitariste vida son verre sur la tête de sa victime et lui frictionna le cuire chevelu pour lui faire un shampooing de coca. Alors que Linke se débattait, écrasé sous David, Juri sortit à son tour de la cuisine avec une nouvelle bouteille de coca. Il la secoua vivement et la vida sur les deux corps étalés au milieu du salon. Le liquide glacé fit instamment stopper tout frictionnage de la part de David et déclencha un hurlement de surprise chez Linke. Une fois la bouteille vidée, les deux bruns, encore quelque peu sous le choc, se tournèrent vers le batteur content de sa connerie.

« Toi… !

- T'es mort ! annoncèrent les deux en se relevant. »

Mais heureusement pour Juri, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Franky et Timo firent irruption dans l'appartement !

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez les gars ?! »

Linke et David, sans répondre, bondir dans la cuisine.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il le prend à ces deux là ?! interrogea Franky sans comprendre. »

Juri et Timo haussèrent les épaules.

« Tu sais, ils sont blonds (2) de toute manière à la base ! soupira le rappeur avec un grand sourire. »

Un bouteille vide de coca traversa la salle et vint percuter la tête du pauvre Timo.

« Was ?! Je dis ce qui est moi ! se défendit le rappeur.

- Gngn… »

oOoOo

Un ou deux jours passèrent et Linke, non sans l'aide précieuse de David et des autres, finit les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage au Québec. A présent, même leurs manageurs et producteurs étaient dans le coup, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le Francky apprécie toujours le Canada ! C'était un mardi matin et les deux dirigeants s'étaient pointés plus tôt que prévu à l'appartement des six gus.

« HO ! DEBOUT Là-DEDANS !

- DéPêCHEZ-VOUS D'OUVRIR MÄRDE ! ON SE LES GELE DANS CE COULOIR A LA CON ! (3)»

A force de sonneries et tapages nocturnes incessants (il faisait encore nuit sur Hambourg) dans le couloir, Timo se sacrifia pour aller ouvrir aux deux énergumènes déchaînés.

« Hallo… Vous savez l'heure qu'il est les gars… ? bailla le rappeur.

- Ja ! 5 :30am ! sourirent les deux en entrant. Mais vous avez un avion à prendre !

- Hein ? Was ? C'est quoi ce délire ? simulèrent Juri et Jan en cœur. »

Francky entra à son tour dans le salon, aussi réveillé que les autres.

« Pourquoi un avion… ?

- Pour se déplacer boulet ! A moins que tu veuilles y aller à pieds ! réplique le manageur.

- Ah… Nein ! Enfin, seulement si je peux dormir dans l'avion !

- Mais voui ! T'inquiètes mon pitit Francky tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux dans l'avion ! Et je pourrais même t'y aider si tu veux ! aguicha lascivement David en se rapprochant du chanteur.

- HAY ! Dégage toi ! Va voir ton tourtereau scheiße !

- Maieuh… Méchant ! Mon Lefti y dort toujours j'y peux rien moi ! chouina David dépité.

- Je sers de cuvette de toilette alors ? (4)

- Euh… réfléchis David avant de s'enfuire comprenant son erreur. »

Pendant que le guitariste foufou s'enfuyait dans la chambre de (devinez qui) de Lefti pour le réveiller, les deux nouveaux venus continuèrent leur petit discours du matin avant de les envoyer chacun boucler leur valise. Bizarrement Francky fut le plus lent et pourtant sa valise ne semblait pas être la plus grosse. David quant à lui tentait désespérément de réveiller et de surtout se faire lever Lefti.

« HO ! Lefti ! Réveilleuuuh-toi !

- …

- Leftiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! (5)

- Maieuh… Je veux encore dormir !

- Nein ! Tu dormiras plus tard ! fit David en tirant Lefti par le bras.

- AÏÏÏE ! P'tain arrête ! Aïe ! Aïe !

- Was ?

- Wouhash ! J'ai trop mal au cul moi ! couina Lefti en se massant l'arrière train.

- HAAAN ! QUOUWAAA ? ABER ? Qu'est t'as fait ! Et sans moi en plus ! s'offensa tout seul le guitariste.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est tu racontes ? On a jamais été ensemble !

- HAN ! Tu veux même plus de moi en plus !

- Hein ?! Qu'est tu racontes encore ?

- HAN ! Et dire que je t'ai laissé me mater sous la douche ! (6) Espèce d'infidèleuh !

- Maieuh… C'était qu'une fois… et pis j'avais pas fait exprès !

- HEIN ?! oO' Tu m'as vraiment maté sous la douche ?! s'étonna David qui disait cela que pour provoquer son colocataire.

- Scheiße… --' souffla Lefti avant de s'effondrer de honte sous sa couette et sous les rires bruyants de Timo et des autres qui avaient tout suivit de la conversation.

- Lefti…

- …

- Oh Lefti ! Tu m'as vraiment maté sous la douche ?!

- Ja. Euh…nein ! C'était un accident ! ajouta Linke plus que rouge sous sa couette. C'est pas d'ma faut en plus ! »

On entendit ricaner Timo dans la pièce d'à côté et Linke balança le plus violemment possible son chausson dans cette direction.

« Schnauze ! rugit-il. C'est lui qui m'a piégé ! Je cherchais juste mon portable moi et euh… bien il était dans la salle de bain et euh… Timo m'a pas dit et…

- Chut, sourit David de son magnifique visage. T'sais moi je m'en fous qu'on me mate !

- Hein ?!

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible ! fit-il en s'étirant. (7) »

La dernière pantoufle encore dans la chambre faillit bien terminer dans la figure du guitariste qui sortit de la chambre et eut juste le temps fermer la porte pour se protéger.

« Bon au moins t'es réveillé Lefti. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on part bientôt mon p'tit pervers préféré ! ajouta David au travers de la porte. »

Pour toute réponse Linke grogna et s'enfouit de nouveau dans sa couette.

oOoOo

_[Les passagers à destination de Montréal sont priés de s'avancer près du quai d'embarquement porte 3._

Un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de personnes s'avançait justement en direction de cette porte numéro 3. L'un d'entre eux avait les yeux bandés, on ne savait trop pourquoi.

« Hay les gars, on est où là ? C'est quoi cette voix zarb' ? Pourquoi elle parle de Montréal la meuf ? Hay hay ! Allez quoi. Dites-moi les gars pourquoi j'ai les yeux bandés ?!

- Tais-toi Franky ! Tu poses trop de questions !

- Tu verras bien ! Mais là c'est une surprise !

- Nein attendez ! »

Une fois de plus le chanteur tenta d'enlever le bandeau qu'on lui avait passé de force devant les yeux alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en route vers une destination inconnue. Jan fut le plus rapide et sauta sur lui. Il lui enfonça des bouchons dans les oreilles et lui enfila carrément une cagoule par dessus la tête et la bandeau à présent de travers.

« Hay mais c'est quoi tout ce monde ?! Hay hay ! Arrêtez, j'vois plus rien ! u'est-ce vous me foutez dans les oreilles là oh !

- Tais-toi et avance ! répondit Jan sur un ton sac. On t'as dit c'est une surprise !

- Gnah bah mimveuh gna smurmriseuh ! _(Ah bah vive la surprise !)_ »

Puis ils le poussèrent pour avancer vers la fameuse porte n°3. Juste à côté de l'étrange porte métallique, autrement appelé « détecteur de métaux », se tenait une jeune et charmante hôtesse qui parut quelque peu surprise par le groupe nouveau venu. Tous les six durent enlever tous objets en métal, des clés à la ceinture en passant par les portables qu'il fallait aussi éteindre. Franky qui était moitié ligoté avait d'ailleurs bien faillit finir à poils sous la délicatesse des mouvements de son gardien autoproclamé : Jan.

« Huuum ! Gné messe ouuuh mfaigne ?! (Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!) se débattait le chanteur tandis que l'hôtesse hésitait à appeler la sécurité. »

Après que Linke (le grand organisateur de ce voyage) eut tout bien expliqué la situation à l'hôtesse, tous purent entrer et prendre place dans l'avion. Leurs places, pour Jan, Juri, David et Timo étaient situées plus à l'avant, au centre, tandis que celles de Linke et Frank se trouvaient dans le fond, sur la droite de l'appareil, juste à côté d'un rideau qui donnait sur les toilettes.

« Tiens. Tu le surveilles bien, confia Jan à Linke en asseyant Franky contre le hublot. Au pire tu lui colle un bon p'tit film et tout ira bien. »

On aurait dit qu'ils parlaient d'un petit voyou de quatre ou cinq ans. L'avion n'était pas bondé de monde et quelques rangés étaient même vides. Il n'y avait là qu'une poignée d'hommes d'affaires et d'autres personnes partant rendre des vacances dans la grand nord Canadien. Après tout, nous étions encore en pleine période scolaire. Franky posa encore une ou deux questions au décollage, questions auxquelles Linke ne semblait pas vouloir (pouvoir) répondre, puis s'endormit. Pendant ce temps, les quatre gus à l'avant avez déjà commencé une partie de poker. Ils avaient du renoncer à la "version adulte" (8) étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit public. Heureusement d'ailleurs car vingt minutes à peine après le début de la partie, David se levait en colère et soupçonnant les trois autres d'avoir triché : Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui perdait ? Le guitariste se dirigea vers l'arrière avant de tourner à gauche et de se poser sur le siège libre à côté de Linke. Linke, très pâle, ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas se sentir très bien.

« Oh ! Wie geht's ? »

L'autre ne broncha pas et ne répondit même pas.

« Hay Lefti, tu te sens bien ? »

Ledit Linke sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de David se poser sur la sienne glacée. Ses yeux exprimaient quelque peu la panique.

« T'es sur que ça va ? renchérit David.

- Je… Je supporte pas… l'avion… déglutit le bassiste en s'agrippant de plus bel à l'accoudoir.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

- Parce que y'avait plus de places dans le train ! ' sourit-il nerveusement. »

David plongea son regard das celui de Linke avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreilles :

« Ce que t'es con ! Le train ça marche pas pour aller au Québec ! plaisanta le brun en resserrant un peu l'étreinte de sa main. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te tiens la main tu peux pas tomber. Et puis tu sais, le ciel c'est l'endroit le plus sur de la Terre ! Y'a moins d'accidents d'avion que d'accidents de voitures.

Oui mais dans les accidents de voitures y'a pas tout le monde qui meurt ! »

David eut un petit rire en voyant le visage apeuré du bassiste. Pour le consoler il lui posa un petit bisou dans le cou avant d'ajouter :

« Ralala… Tu sais un avion, ça finit toujours par retoucher la Terre et… »

David s'arrêta net sous le regard haineux que lui jetait à présent Linke.

« Pauvre con ! (9) »

Linke se leva, bouscula le guitariste en sortant de la rangée avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il ferma violemment le verrou. Mais quel con ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des choses à lui dire ! Gngn Les avions retouchent toujours le sol ! OUI MAIS DANS QUEL éTAT ?! Crétin… Linke se laissa glisser le long de la porte, les larmes aux yeux. L'hôtesse qui l'avait vu s'enfermer avec violence se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil pour voir ce qui se passait. Au moment où elle arrivait David lui passa devant et toqua délicatement à la porte. Le guitariste explique aimablement à l'hôtesse que son ami avait peur en avion et que celui-ci avait fait une gaf en essayant de le rassurer. Celle-ci demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose mais il lui répondit que tout irait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiétait : il allait s'en occuper. Après que l'hôtesse se soit éloignée rassurée David se retourna vers la porte et toqua à nouveau.

« Lefti… Je suis désolé… Je…

- SCHIEB AB ! »

Sa voix était étranglée de sanglots.

« Lefti… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… continua David si doucement qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il chuchotait. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchis à ce que je disais. Excuse-moi…

- …

- Laisse-moi au moins entrer. »

Linke ne répondit pas. Puis quelques secondes plus tard on entendit le cliquetis du verrou qui s'ouvrait. Linke tandis un bras et saisit David pour le faire basculer à l'intérieur de la petite cabine avant de refermer la porte à clé. L'endroit n'était pas aussi étroit qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était beaucoup plus grand que dans les trains et l'on pouvait facilement y tenir à quatre ou cinq (10). David se redressa et se frotta la tête ayant heurté quelque chose en basculant à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi t'a refermé ?

- Parce que ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. De toute façon y'en à d'autres de l'autre côté alors qu'ils fassent pas chier ! (11) »

Linke avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux en disant cela, probablement pour cacher les grosses perles qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé… Je voulais juste te rassurer.

- Je sais ! Mais t'es un boulet quand même !

- Je… tenta de se justifier David en s'agenouillant près de Linke, posant une main sur son bras. Je suis désolé… Je sais pas trop comment me faire pardonner.

- Moi je sais ! répliqua Linke si soudainement que David tomba sur les fesses. »

Puis le bassiste, profitant de l'effet de surprise, plaqua ses lèvres encore humidifiées par ses larmes contre celles du guitariste.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

TADAAAM nyark nyark nyark (gros rire sadique) Et voui c'est la fin ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Mouwahahha ! Nein, j'dec ! Déjà d'un je peux pas les voir vos têtes et puis quoi ? Il est pas assez long ce chapitre ? C'est vrai, je l'avoue ça fait suuuuuuuuuper longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais bon en même temps c'est parce que je voulais pas qu'il soit riquiqui celui-ci. Enfin bref, voilà, fin du chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, tchu les gens.

Ganz Liebe Grüße

Bonne année 2008

Vocabulaire :

_(Ceux sont deux mots de français mais comme on ne les utilise pas tous les jours à l'oral – quoique… - je vous mets une traduc' histoire de pas vous faire chier à chercher vous-même – Chu sympa nein ?! – Notez que de toute façon c'est une def' de dico huhu)_

**Aguicher lascivement **_( - j'adore cette expression)_ attirer sexuellement quelqu'un par des coquetteries, des manières et des poses provocantes en dégageant une grande sensualité pouvant susciter le désir sexuel.

**Scheiße :** merde, crotte, excrément, pétrin, saleté etc _(ceux sont toutes les possibilités que MWord me donnait pour se mot lol ;p)_

**Schnauze :** ta gueule

**Wie geht's :** ça va ?

**schieb ab : **casse-toi

(1) Bien quoi ?! On sait jamais ! VV

(2) Je préfère préciser, David et Linke sont réellement blonds !

(3) Notez la vulgarité des manageurs ! Et encore là ils sont calmes… 'Faut m'excuser je les connais pas trop, je crois les avoir vu vite fait une ou deux fois dans une vidéo mais je sais rien, absolument rien d'eux.. --'

(4) --' Bon ok c'est pas très coquet comme expression… Pour ceux qui ont pas compris la "cuvette de toilette" c'est un peu de bouche trou sexuel !

(5) Je vous laisse imaginer la scène.

(6) Rappelez-vous le chapitre 1 ! Huhu

(7) J'ai un pote qui m'a fait la même chose un midi et je peux vous assurer que ça m'a soudain pris l'envie de lui balancer tout et n'importe quoi à la figure !! èé' P'tain quand j'y repense j'ai vraiment faillit le baffer ! J'ai toujours envie d'ailleurs Gngn –'

(8) La version adulte c'est bien entendu le strip poker ! Notez que : à poils dans l'avion c'est pas très classieux :p

(9) Allez savoir pourquoi au début j'avais marqué "pieuvre con" huhu Cherchez pas je me fais des délires à moi ! Peu d'entre vous pourront comprendre celui-ci enfin bref, le problème vient surtout du fait que je suis un poil dyslexique. Aussi je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes de ce texte, j'espère qu'elles ne vous empêchent pas trop d'apprécier l'histoire.

(10) Bon je sais pas trop la taille des toilettes dans les avions moi ! J'étais trop piti la première fois que je l'ai pris ! Mais bon ça m'arrange qu'ils soient grands huhu :p

(11) C'est le cas de le dire LOL (dsl… ')


	4. Chapter 4

" **BeühaA !! Wir sindNevada Tan!! "**

**Titre : **" BeühaA !! Wir sindNevada Tan!! " _(Beuha !! Nous sommes Nevada Tan !!)_

**Auteur :** _dja_

**Disclaimer :**Frank, Timo, David, Linke, Jan et Juri ne m'appartiennent pas… Ceci n'est que fiction et pure invention de ma part !

**Dédicace :**A Bab et meine gemüse à qui je tiens énormément et qui, je l'espère pourront et voudront bien lire cettesuite.

**Note 1 :**Et bien dis donc! Ca faisait longtemps ! Beaucoup de choses ont changés (même ma version deWord mais ça n'est pas bien important…) et j'ai probablement perdu pas mal de mes lecteurs. Je ne sais pas si les alertes marchent à si long terme ; ça fait quoi, 2 ans que je n'ai pas posté quelquechose ?! D'ailleurs c'est parce que je cherchais une fanfiction sur« Code Geass » (manga et anime que je vous recommande chaudement !) que je suis revenue sur le site… Comme je vous le disais, beaucoup de choses ont changés et je pense que vous le remarquerez, lestyle sera probablement différent. Il me semble que j'avaiscommencé la suite (le chapitre 4) mais j'ai perdu pas mal de documents sur mon ancien ordi alors il va falloir que jerecommence tout, avec mes quelques bribes de souvenirs…

**Note 2 : **Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous accrocherez de nouveau…

**Résumé :**Je vous encourage vivement à relire les chapitres précédents si vous ne voulez pas oublier de détails. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait moi-même en me marrant à chaque fin dephrase sans avoir l'impression de lire un texte que j'avais écrit.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Montréal

On entendit le cliquetis du verrou qui s'ouvrait. Linke tandis un bras et saisitDavid pour le faire basculer à l'intérieur dela petite cabine avant de refermer la porte à clé. L'endroit n'était pas aussi étroit qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était beaucoup plus grand que dans les trains et l'on pouvait facilement y tenir à quatre ou cinq personnes(1). David se redressa et se frotta la tête ayant heurté quelquechose en basculant à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi t'as refermé ?

- Parce que ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. De toute façon y'en a d'autres de l'autre côté alors qu'ils ne fassent pas chier ! »

Linke avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux en disant cela, probablement pour cacher les grosses perles qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé… Je voulais juste te rassurer.

- Je sais ! Mais t'es un boulet quand même !

- Je… tenta de se justifierDavid en s'agenouillant près de Linke, posant une main sur son bras. Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas trop comment me faire pardonner.

- Moi je sais ! répliqua Linke si soudainement queDavid tomba sur lesfesses. »

Puis le bassiste, profitant de l'effet desurprise, plaqua ses lèvres encore humidifiées par ses larmes contre celles du guitariste. Puis aussi soudainement, il se recula et foudroya son camarade du regard :

« Tiens ! Ca c'est pour l'avion qui s'écrase et pour tout le reste !

- Hein ? Quel reste ? J'ai fait quelquechose de mal ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… hésita alors soudainement Linke, ça sera pour les prochaines fois à venir ! Na ! »

Contre toute attente, David ne semblapas être sensible à la plaisanterie et, se relevant, il entreprit de sortir des toilettes.

« Ce que tu peux être lourd des fois ! ajouta-t-il face à la porte. Je veux bien que tu ais peur en avion, que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir manqué de tact mais de là à profiter de la situation… Tu me déçois Linke ! Tu réagis vraiment comme un gamin des fois… »

David allait probablement renchérir lorsque le beau brun derrière lui se blottit dans son dos.

« Pardon… souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? questionna le guitariste tant la voix de Linke était étouffée.

- Pardon… C'est juste que… Enfin, tu comprends…

- Non justement ! J'aimerais bien que tu t'expliques !

- Je… Je… »

Puis il soupira avant de continuer :

« C'est vraiment vrai que j'ai peur en avion ! Je ne voulais pas juste t'enfermer avec moi dans les toilettes !

- J'espère bien !

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! le coupa-t-il. Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'ai eu envie, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ensuite je me suis senti un peu bête. Mais pour tout t'avouer cela m'a fait repenser au jeu de la bouteille, la dernière fois, lorsque tu as embrassé Timo. Je crois bien que j'étais un peu jaloux… »

David ne répondit rien mais alors qu'il était lancé pour sortir, il se résigna et se tourna vers son ami, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu veux dire que… Que tu _m'aimes _?! »

Linke lâcha un« Irk » desurprise et desserra son étreinte. Quelle gaffe !

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le voyais !

- Ah…

- Je… continua-t-il. Hein ? Comment ça « Ah » ?

- Rien. Vas-y continue ton explication.

- Désolé… Donc, je te disais : je ne _t'aime_pas, du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entends ! C'est juste que cette fois là, j'ai été un peu jaloux parce que tu donnais beaucoup d'intérêt au fait d'embrasser Timo et que je me disais que jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé de cette manière… Enfin, bref ! Désolé, je suis nul dans mon explication…

- En effet ! »

Dépité, Linke recula et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes.

« On aura qu'à dire que tuas été maladroit et moi aussi, conclutDavid en relevant le visage sombre du bassiste. »

Puis il lui sourit, sourire auquel Linke répondit chaleureusement en gémissant un faible « merci». David voulut se relever pour sortir une bonne fois pour toute dela petite cabine mais l'autre lui demanda de rester encore un peu avec lui, le temps que sa phobie disparaisse un peu. Il accepta et vint s'assoir dans le dos de son camarade tandis que celui-ci blottit sa tête contre le torse de son voisin et s'entoura de ses bras, comme une couverture.

OoOoO

Quelqu'un toqua. Puis on toqua à nouveau. Linke sursauta, manquant de donner un coup de têteà David.

« Heu… C'est occupé ! lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Linke ! C'est moi, Juri ! On est bientôt arrivé ! C'est Jan qui m'envoie, est-ce queDavid est avec toi ?

- David ? demanda-t-il perplexe. Puis se retournant, il remarqua la présence deDavid qui était effectivement là. Ah, oui, il est avec moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à deux dans les chiottes les mecs ! Je vous cherchais partout !

- Désolé mon gros, intervint le guitariste, Linke avait peur et on s'est endormi ici, comme des cons !

- Les chiottes quand même ! Vous êtes graves !

- Ouais, désolé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est réveillé maintenant !

- D'acc ! Mais bougez-vous de sortir de là, on va bientôt atterrir… »

Juri fit volte-face et regagna son siège.

« Et bien, on a eu chaud! éclata David. On a failli atterrir enfermés dans les chiottes !

- Ouais… Enfin maintenant on a l'air fin de s'être fait choper tous les deux dans les toilettes de l'avion !

- C'est toi qui m'y a enfermé ! rappela le guitariste. Tiens, remetston t-shirt. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Linke remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux torse-nu.

« Depuis quand je suis à poil moi ?

- Il faisait trop chaud dans la cabine et tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil que tu étouffais. Alors je te l'ai enlevé.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'as le torse à l'air ?

- Même raison : on crevait de chaud là-dedans ! »

Linke n'ajouta rien etremit son t-shirt avec la ferme intention de comprendre d'avantage ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps dans les toilettes. David, qui s'était habillé plus rapidement, passa devant le bassiste, tourna le verrou, posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun et sortit de la cabine.

OoOoO

Le trajet entre l'aéroport et leurdestination finale fut un peu plus long que prévu. Par chance, les jeunes avaient pensé à louer une voiture, ce qui faciliterait leurs déplacements dans cepays étranger.

Depuis qu'on l'avait assis et bâillonné, dans l'avion, Franky ne s'était plus manifesté. Avec un peu dechance, ilen était incapable ! A présent, ils étaient au Québec, tous ensemble, bavant devant le programme que leur avait concocté Linke : deux semaines dans unchalet privé à quelques kilomètres de Montréal avec la forêt, lejacuzzi, leminibar, les grizzlys…

« Comment ça les grizzlys ?! sursauta Jan. Y'a vraiment des grizzlys ?

- Hay ! On est plus à Hambourg les gars ! ajouta Timo.

- Arrêtes ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! intervint Juri, c'est vachement dangereux ces bêtes-la ! Ca peut t'arracher la tête d'un coup de patte !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la tienne ne dépasse pas tes épaules !

- Ce que t'es con !

- Non mais sérieusement, y'a des grizzlys ? demanda Jan à nouveau.

- Roooh mais non, répondit Linke qui conduisait, y'en a mais ils font parti de la faunelocale : un peu comme les vaches en Pologne !

- Pourquoi tu parles des vaches en Pologne ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un exemple.

- T'es sûr au moins que y'a des vaches en Pologne ?!

- Ce n'est pas la question ! A moins de se perdre en forêt et de n'avoir vraiment pas dechance du tout, on ne verra pas de grizzlys !

- Dommage, soupiraDavid sortant de sa torpeur.

- Comment ça « dommage » ? T'es vraiment fêlé David !

- Bien quoi ? C'est gentil les nounours ! »

Ce fut sur ces bonnesparoles que nos six musiciens arrivèrent enfin à leurchalet de vacances. Chacun sortit et entreprit dedécharger le véhicule.

Le chalet était tout en bois, un bois légèrement ocre, à peine vieilli par le temps. En bois, de la porte au toit en passant par les volets épais d'au moins cinq centimètres : c'était d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi les volets étaient si épais ! La bâtisse était sur trois niveaux : le rez-de-chaussée, un premier étage et enfin unemezzanine qui leur parut plus ou moins aménagée. La première réaction de quelque uns, avant même de rentrer dans lechalet, fut de demander à Linke s'ils avaient l'électricité et le chauffage car malgré le fait qu'ils étaient au printemps, cette saison ne semblait pas exister ou beaucoup s'apparenter à l'hiver dans ce pays du Grand Nord. Linke répondit simplement que ce serait unesurprise et que même si unchalet perdu dans la neige pouvait quelque peu inquiéter, il n'avait pas lieu d'être tandis que leur location était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne ! Ce qui ne rassura pas pour autant certain… Le bassiste ouvrit la porte et demanda à ses camarades, dans la vaste entrée, de sedéchausser ainsi que de laisser leurs bagages dans cette pièce pour qu'il puisse leur faire visiter les lieux. Ils obéirent sans broncher et entrèrent dans une première pièce sur leurgauche. C'était la cuisine. Mais en parlant dela cuisine, c'était vraiment« la » cuisine américaine par excellence : grande, luxueuse et pratique, très pratique! Pour accéder au salon ilétait plus simple de repasser par l'entrée même si une porte coulissante, depuis la cuisine, pouvait aussi y mener. Le salon était en réalité une immense salle que l'on pouvait diviser en deux parties : en entrant, c'était la salle à manger, en face on pouvait accéder à une grande véranda en bois équipée d'unjacuzzi et enfin, sur la gauche de la pièce se trouvait un sympathique petit salon avec minibar et une magnifique cheminée en pierres. L'escalier, au fond du salon, menait au 1er étage.

Comme Linke s'y attendait, il n'y avait que quatre chambres à l'étage. Des chambres certes très grandes mais seulement au nombre de quatre et ils étaient six. En entrant dans la première sur la gauche, Jan se jeta sur le lit, décrétant que celle-ci serait sa chambre sans même visiter les autres au préalable. Ce quiénerva Juri qui lui sauta dessus. Les deux se bâtèrent pour prendre le lit et Linke finit par les mettre ensemble. Finalement cette visite des lieux allait se transformer en répartition des chambres ! La chambre suivanteétait la plus petite des quatre et possédait une petite terrasse donnant au dessus dela véranda. David s'y installa. Juste à côté de cette pièce, se trouvait une immense salle de bain, bien plus grande que celle qui se trouvait au niveau en dessous ! Les murs étaient tous recouverts de faïence et la baignoire, en « L » dansl'angle, était probablement la plus grande qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. La troisième chambre fut pour Linke qui l'avait plus ou moins réservée pour sa magnifique vue sur la forêt et les alentours. C'était la seule chambre qui ne possédait pas de balcons ouverts mais une sorte de petite véranda annexée. La quatrième et dernière chambre était probablement la plus grande et possédait le plus grand balcon de la maison auquel on accédait par deux baies vitrées. Timo décida donc qu'il s'y installerait avec Franky :

« Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la même chambre que moi même si c'est ton anniversaire ? questionna Timo. »

Personne ne répondit. Et ce fut à ce moment seulement que les cinq membres du groupe se rendirent compte qu'ils avaientoublié Franky dans la voiture ! Ils redescendirent en trombe et coururent vers la voiturepour vérifier si leur ami y était toujours. Par chance, celui-ci toujours ficelé et bâillonné, ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur arrivée. Jan qui était sensé s'être autoproclamé « gardien deFranky » détacha ses liens et le réveilla gentiment.

« OH ! Debout là dedans ! On est arrivé ! hurla-t-il à plein poumon dans les oreilles du captif. »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et quelque peu déconcerté par les lieux inconnus qui l'entouraient balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il regarda ses camarades, les yeux ronds comme pour leur demander où ils se trouvaient.

« Surprise ! répondirent les cinq autres en cœur. Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaireFranky, joyeux anniversaire ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé ! A vrai dire il n'était pas du tout comme ça dans mes souvenirs mais j'ai préférai vousprésenter les lieux plus en détails pour que vous visualisiez mieux les actions dans leur contexte. J'espère que le manque d'action ne vous a pas trop dérangé, je me rattraperai dans le chapitre suivant (qui je l'espère ne tardera pas trop --') mais il me fallait reposer l'histoire dans ses gonds (je me comprends !)

Ganz Liebe Grüße

Vocabulaire :

(1) J'ai pris l'avion quelques mois après avoir écris le chapitre 3 et, honte à moi, les toilettes sont MINUSCULES dans les avions ! Du moins en seconde classe… J'aurais bien visité ceux de la 1°classe mais lesclasses éco n'ont pas le droit de « déranger » les1° classes (et pourtant j'ai tenté !). Vous m'imaginez expliquant à l'hôtesse pourquoi je dois absolument voir les toilettes de 1° ?! En bref, de toutes lesfaçons, Nevada Tan ne voyage qu'en 1° classe (j'ai vu à la télé, dans « C'est pas sorcier » que par contre c'est vraiment grand les toilettes en 1°) ! Na !


End file.
